Series of Oneshots
by housewifespliffin
Summary: A series of oneshots. Mainly Bella/Edward. Rated T (for now). Some will be canon, others will be au. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers! This will be a collection of random oneshots. Some of them will be canon, others might be from my other story I Found. If you have any requests, please PM me and let me know! I really wanted to do all my Twilight oneshots in a single location. I tend to write short chapters, but will also at times write longer ones. Not all of these will have a complete story line, sometimes I just want to get inside their heads.

For this oneShot: In my opinion, Bella and Edward were in a highly toxic relationship. Personally, I can't stand Bella's character period. I enjoy what other fanfic authors have done with her character. Regardless, this line always got me. It's just so tragic.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

"It never made sense why you loved me. I always knew that."

-Bella Swan

* * *

**xxx**

**Edward Cullen was perfection personified.**

He was enigmatic, mysterious and sexiness all wrapped in this tall, pearly white, golden eyes, puckered lips and a sculpted figure.

I'm plain, predictable, and boring all wrapped in slightly crooked teeth, mousy brown hair, muddy brown eyes and a bony frame.

He is perfection, while I am littered with mistakes.

His smile dazzles everyone.

My smile is awkward, less inviting.

His strength is incredible, while I'm only weak.

He is fire, ice and beauty, a piece of art.

I am fragile, flighty, and plain, just another human.

**Edward Cullen always knew the best for me.**

He always put my safety first, prioritized my well being. He took my fragile body and treated it with great care, even if I didn't agree, even if I told him no.

He was always wise, responsible, and careful, years of life already lived.

I was always too reckless, too selfish, too immature, just too everything.

His struggles were tragic.

Mine are inconsequential.

**Edward Cullen knew my heart more than I did.**

His love is pure, respect and sweetness.

I always push for more.

I was like a child that needed to be guided, instructed and molded.

Edward took that plain lump that was Bella Swan, and he made something beautiful out of it.

He made me think twice about my desires, think twice about my actions, think twice about disagreeing with him. I became something new, something different.

He made me realize that sex was only sacred in marriage, and that my sexual desires were uncouth and unbecoming.

**Edward Cullen was too good for me.**

He was selfless.

I am selfish.

He was my world.

I was a distraction.

He pushed me to become better.

To become different.

Until one day.

One day I looked in the mirror.

My brown, muddy eyes stared back at me. Blank and lifeless.

Edward Cullen took every piece of Isabella Swan and turned her into something altogether different.

.

.

.

I don't recognize myself anymore.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this one. It's short and to the point.

Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Writer's Block again. Anyways, I'm writing a prompt a day. This is what came out. Hope you guys enjoy.!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

xxx

I stare at the puffy, blotchy mess that is my face. "I look sick."

"You always look sick," she says carelessly flipping through a magazine on my bed.

My lips fall in a frown. "Shut up Alice."

She rolls her eyes and shrugs. "Whatever, you know it's true." She tosses the magazine on the bed and stands up. "You know, this is why he left."

Her voice is soft, sympathetic even.

I hate it.

"Yes Alice, I'm well aware of the fact. No need to rub it in my face." I brush past her and throw open my closet doors and frown. I forgot the laundry. Again. Groaning, I sift through the dirty clothes on the ground and pick up a t shirt that smells decent.

Alice walks over frowning. "Seriously Bella, you have to get your shit together."

She's my best friend. I still want to slap her though.

I shrug the shirt on ignoring the wrinkles- just like I ignore everything else in my life. That's classic Bella, just ignore the problems till they go away. Except this time, I can't ignore HIS absence.

My fingers curl against my palm. It's not fair. How could he make me fall in love with him, tell me I was perfectly imperfect then leave me for those imperfections? I want to hate him. But how can I? I'm the one who's messed up.

I'm too needy, too insecure, just too everything.

That's why he left, what sane person would stay with someone suffocating them?

He knew what I wanted, to be like him, and he even teased the possibility.

I guess forever was just too much.

"I'm trying Alice," I whisper. "I just don't know why he ran all the way across the country just to get away from me," I continue as she steps closer to me and threads her fingers through mine.

"Well I'm here," she says with a smile. "Just because he left doesn't mean I was going to."

My bedroom door opens, Charlie peaks his head in. "Who are you talking to?"

I frown a little. "To Alice of course."

Charlie's eyes fall as he looks at me. "Bella we've talked about this."

But I have no clue what he's going on about.

"Talked about what?" I ask letting go of Alice's hand.

"You can't keep punishing me for my brother's mistake," Alice says.

Shaking my head I look back to my dad. "Look, I know you have your reservations about Alice, but just because she's Edward sister doesn't mean she's bad for me."

Charlie just looks at me, as if the world, his world is coming to an end.

"Bella," his voice is soft as he walks up to me. "Have you been talking your medication?"

Alice hisses in response. "So you just want to medicate her instead of helping her? What kind of father does that?"

Charlie's eyes narrow and whips his phone out and takes a picture of us and tosses it to us.

"Look Bella, look at what this doing to you," he whispers.

My eyes scan the photo. The room begins to blur. My heart palpitates in my chest. I see but I don't understand. My throat feels like it's swelling shut.

"I-I-I," I collapse on the floor. Edward's perfect face comes to mind, his golden eyes, his touch.

I see but I don't understand.

"_It will be as if I've never existed."_

Because he never did.

* * *

Please review and leave your thoughts. This was inspired by Mr. Robot.


End file.
